Magic in America
by morgan allayne
Summary: answer to timamiYIPPIE's challenge. During the 5th year of Hogwarts, Hermione is forced to come home and continue her education in the Muggle world as a normal student due to some family problems. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is for a challenge. It is very challenging for me 'cause my whole family finds the Draco/Hermione pairing ewy. So enjoy this 'cause it probably won't happen again.

Summary: During the 5th year of Hogwarts, Hermione is forced to come home and continue her education in the Muggle world as a normal student due to some family problems. Her friends from Hogwarts miss her and want to know what happened to her. They make a lottery to decide who will go to the Muggle world and check on her secretively.

I was going to make Potter's day horrible before he could even see the castle. That was my goal as I opened the train compartment he was in, but I could tell that someone had already beaten me to the job as I walked in on him & Ron yelling at each other, with the weirdo Ravenclaw & the girl Weasly watching. I smirked until I realized that the Granger girl wasn't putting her two sense in, trying to shut them up. "Dung bats shut up. You don't want to be fighting when Granger comes back do you? Want to look like perfect little gentlemen." The words turned to vinegar on my tongue, knowing that I wanted her to see me as a gentleman as well.

"You really are behind this year Malfoy. Hermione isn't here this year. We don't know where she is."

"She finally get tired of being with you losers?" I had forgotten that Pansy was behind me again. I rolled my eyes because as much as I don't like Potter & Weasly, Pansy is worse.

Then the Ravenclaw weirdo looked up & said, "Hello Draco." She really freaks me out, she's just too passive about everything & her blue eyes seem to see everything. I know Blaise likes that about her, but I hate it. I feel she knows I like Granger. She looked away, blushing, before I could respond. Confused I looked over my shoulder to find Blaise watching her. I rolled my eyes again before turning back to ask, "So does the school know that Granger doesn't seem to be going to school this year?"

"We'll know as soon as we go to the prefects meeting," Weasly said. "If there is another girl as prefect then they do, if there isn't then they don't."

"Wisely put Weasly." & with that I walked away to the prefects compartment, having forgotten that I had wanted to provoke Potter into loosing points.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she never received her letter? Wasn't she sent it, just like everyone else was?" Weasly was seriously rude to Dumbledore, the stupid git.

"We do not know why she didn't receive her letter Mr. Weasly. We are doing a searching spell for her now. If you would like to wait you are welcome so it," he said , gesturing towards the seats across the desk from him before reaching for a bowl of saltwater taffy. "Want one?"

"No, thank you Professor," Potter found his manners, apparently.

"Thank you," Weasly's a pig as usual. I shook my head when I saw the taffy shift into an octopus shape & refuse to release Weasly's hand.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Don't you have some first years to terrorize?" Potter asked when he saw that I was still in the room, after 15 minutes.

Rolling my eyes I said, "They won't let me leave. Don't want word of a missing mudblood to effect the start of term, especially since _apparently_ the Dark Lord has returned. Believe me I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here." It was a half-lie. They wouldn't let me leave, but I didn't want to either. I wanted to know where Granger was & I wanted to avoid Pansy.

"Ah, here's our answer. It seems she's in America with the parents. Oh dear. "

"What Professor?" I let Potter ask the question, since I wasn't concerned at all.

"I'm afraid that no one can be sent to get her. The ministry can't send anyone over there for another three months & no one can be spared from school right now."

"Then what are we going to do about this? We can't just leave her there," Weasly was looking worried for someone else for once.

"I could send one of you. But unfortunately the only one here who seems to have the grades to be out of school for a month or so is Mr. Malfoy."

"WHAT!" It seemed that the dung bats had turned into Tweedledee & Tweedledum they were so in sync. "You can't send him!" Weasly. "Do you think Hermione would even let him take her back here?" Potter. I myself was torn between going, & spending time with the girl I like instead of the girl that bugs me to death, and staying ,& keeping the secret that I like her. In the end though, Dumbledore said that I was the one who was going.

"Those of you that know that she's gone are either to young," he said looking at Ginny & Luna, "or your grades would suffer far greater than you could repair," to Potter & Weasly. "Mr. Malfoy has demonstrated that he can keep good grades with ease. Mr. Malfoy will have rules he will need to follow that I'm afraid the rest of you wouldn't. No more arguing, it has been decided. Mr. Malfoy will go to America & join a muggle school for his sophomore year of high school." I defiantly did not want to go anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

After the mixed group had gone, I was left to write a letter to my parents about where I was going & what I would be doing there. I tried to make it sound like it was a big deal that they just started or that I hated it. It was harder that I thought it would be for me to come up with a story that seemed plausible. I was still packed for the school year so I had no packing to do & I didn't have any goodbyes I wanted to say so I was safe there. Following the rules would be more difficult.

While I was writing my letter, Dumbledore was going thru the rules I would have to follow, "Be polite, no magic, at all, follow their rules, don't look for fights, don't draw any more attention to yourself then you can help, don't cause problems. I'm hoping it won't take long but if it does, write in your first letter how long you think you will be away. We will send you homework for both of you & will expect that as well as updates. Hopefully it won't take all year, so do remember that you have O.W.L.s this year. When you return you will be tested in all of the material, so please study diligently. Without further ado, come with me to Hogsmeade & we will go along to the Grangers' home."

I folded my letter & sent it off to my parents & left before I could think of another argument to make. When we reached Hogsmeade, Professor Dumbledore told me, "Take my arm & we will be going."

As soon as I had a hold on his arm he apparated across the ocean to America where the Grangers were apparently living. The house we were in front of was a two story building with a lot of noise & light coming from it. Dumbledore was already walking up the path to the house. I thought that the fool that opened the door to someone as odd looking as him at this time of night was an idiot but it was Hermione herself that opened the door so I quickly dispelled that thought from my head. "Professor! Hello! What are you doing here?"

"May we speak to your mother?"

"Of course, Professor, come in."

"Mum! There's someone here to see you!" Her mother came down, hair just as bushy as Hermione's, & a smile just as bright as hers too. I honestly do not understand muggle clothes, but I knew that I would never see my mother in clothes so cheap & colorless.

"What brings you here Headmaster?"

"It seems that we never received word on Hermione's withdrawal from Hogwarts. We came to make sure she was well."

"Hermione's fine. Her aunt isn't well at all, however. She's very ill & takes comfort out of having Hermione near. The doctors say that she will die soon & that they can do nothing so we are focusing on making her last hours joyful & comfortable. Hermione didn't get her owl this year with the supply list, so we couldn't reply that she wouldn't be going this year. Sorry to worry you."

"No problem, Mrs. Granger. However, we would like to leave Mr. Malfoy here with you until Hermione returns. That way there will be no rumors that she is injured or unwell. We can put it out that it's a trip, a privilege, that few receive. Hermione & Draco here are our brightest students. Though this year was a bad year for this, because O.W.L.s are this year, I'm sure that they can pull through with flying colors anyway. It is alright that Draco is here, right?"

The fool woman answered before thinking, "Of course, Headmaster. It would be delightful to house such a student." All the while Hermione was shaking her head at her, with a warning that came too late. The headmaster chuckled when he saw this & as he stood up to leave before she could ask Hermione why not he said, "I'll be sending you your trunk shortly." Seems he's sneakier than I thought.

With a pop he was gone, just as Hermione was complaining, "Why mum? Malfoy's horrible!"

"Don't speak like that in front of our guest. Show him to the guest room, I need to call your aunt & tell her to expect him with you tomorrow. I assume that you are in the same grade as Hermione, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, already following my orders of 'be polite'. & maybe if I was polite to her mum, Hermione might like me better. As soon as I saw her face I knew that I would have a fight on my hands as soon as we were away from her mother. I prepared myself for her blowup as I followed her to the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: before we start I would like to ask if anyone has a title for this. All the title I'm coming up with are… I don't like them. & I would like to say thank you all for the reviews & sorry for not writing the fight this chapter ;D. Without further ado, a story from me to you.

With the Slytherins:

"What do you mean Draco's gone to help that mudblood girl? He can't have left me here, he wouldn't!" Pansy was really getting on my nerves right now. I know Draco hates her, & tried telling her that, but she won't get it thru her head that Draco isn't here right now, & that she had no say in him leaving. I groaned & walked away instead of trying to convince her again that Draco hates her. It's his job, I shouldn't be the one doing it.

I went done to the lake because it's a rainy day today & Pansy would never think of getting mud on her shoes to come out here. I sat under the tree at the edge of the lake & put my head in my hands. "I don't know how Draco does it, she's a monster."

"Who is?" I hadn't noticed Luna sitting there with me, probably the first time it has ever happened. Luna is beautiful & caring & smart & wonderful & out of my league.

I jumped & looked at her. She was holding a white rabbit & was completely soaked. She was looking at me like she saw all of my secrets. I knew that Draco hated to be looked at by her, because he had secrets he wanted to keep, but I liked how she seemed to accept my secrets, all of them, no matter how bad they are. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mr. McTwisp here thought it would be funny to run away from his owner. If only the Cramdelincs would leave her alone, then this little guy would be much happier."

"What do Cramdelincs do?"

"They close the mind to the idea that animals have thought & can communicate their thoughts."

"How do you know that she wasn't closed minded before the Cramdelincs started to bother her?"

"Wishful thinking." That answer made me laugh. Everything about Luna says to me 'wishful thinking'.

"Do you think the Cramdelincs are bothering me?"

"Do you think they are? It depends on you, whether or not they do. I have guarded myself against them, so they won't bother me but, if you think they are, then you're susceptible."

"What if I want to make sure they leave me alone, even if they aren't bugging me yet?"

"Then believe that animals do talk. Remind yourself daily that they do & try to have conversations with them. most animals won't talk to older people, because they know they won't believe. It's like _Alice in Wonderland, _what you believe affects you more than you think."

"_Alice in Wonderland_? I've never heard of it, what's it about?"

"I could lend it to you if you wish. It's really hard to explain."

"I would like that very much, Luna." It was the first time I said her name in front of her. From the blush on her cheeks I knew I couldn't help myself from saying it again. "Luna."

a/n: I just had to fit Alice in wonderland in there. Luna reminds me so much of Alice I thought it would be good to fit Blaise thinking like that.

With the Gryffindors:

"Ron will you stop yelling. Why don't you go do prefect jobs or homework?" I was getting tired of Harry doing Hermione's job. He's been mad at me since the summer & I can't blame him, but now it's my turn to be mad for a good reason. Harry decided that Ginny would be a good replacement for Hermione until she comes back, & neglected to tell me that they were going out. I found out by walking into the common room early & finding them glued to each other's mouth in front of the fireplace. They bonded over having nightmares about the same person. How wrong is that? When I tried to give the letter I wrote to Hermione about it to an owl it bit me & flew off.

I glared at Harry & walked out of the common room. I was walking everywhere with my mind on Draco & Hermione & what they were going to do together when I walked into someone who was doing the same thing as me. "Watch were you're going you filthy blood traitor."

"Why don't you, you stuck up Slytherin bitch?" (a/n: kids don't cuss. I only put this here cuz I don't think he would say anything else.) I swear that girl has no brain. Everyone knows that Draco can't stand her & still she goes on thinking she has a chance. Then she goes on yelling at me for doing the same thing she was. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"If you must know I was thinking."

"You think?"

"Yes. This time I was thinking about what I saw when I looked at the Black Lake after Blaise stormed off."

"& what did you see?"

"Blaise was about to kiss Luna when I looked away. It's about time that he got his act together about her. He's been wanting to kiss her for ages & was letting him when I looked."

"Luna Lovegood got together with Blaise Zibini? & I thought that she had taste."

"If you must know he's had a crush on her since second year."

"Well good job for him. I bet you were thinking about how you wish Malfoy would start acting like Luna did & actually kiss you back."

"I was & I would like to ask you to shut up about him right now. I'm mad at him for leaving me for Granger" & with that she turned & stormed off again.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: here's what we've all been waiting for. The fight scene. Hope you like it. r&r

As we were walking down the hallway to the guestroom I had to groan as I thought about where to put Draco. I called out, "Mum, all the guest rooms are taken." I couldn't think of one room in the house that was empty. Luckily all the rooms had their own bathrooms or mornings would be worse than they were already.

"I'll be right up to figure something out. Maybe he can stay with Bryce?"

"No way. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even him." Bryce is insane. I feel sorry for the 12 year old, not knowing what his problem is. Maybe its puberty.

"What's wrong with Bryce?" Draco just had to ask.

"We don't know. I'm putting my money on him being insane, his sister says that he was dropped to many times as a baby, & all of the adults say that he's just a growing boy. It's sad really but there's nothing you can do except stay out of his way." If you don't you know that you soon go crazy yourself. I'm half convinced that's what happened to Aunt Lindy, rest her blessed heart.

"Hermione," mother scolded from the doorway, "Your cousin is not insane. Now we need to figure out what we're going to do with this young man if we're not going to put him with Bryce."

"We could put him in the attic. I don't think anyone's up there yet." Hopefully. That way I would get rid of this headache & start screaming at him before I was too tired to hold it in anymore.

"Your Aunt Temina is up there. She needed to get away from her husband. The garage?"

"No, Uncle Zander is there. Had to get away from Joelle." That girl is almost as bad as her brother. "I need to get out of here too." I could feel the need to scream building, like it did since we first had to figure out what to do with all the guests that were summoned to the house. It was a juggling act worse than the burrow had to go thru.

"What about the tree house?" I thought about it. It wouldn't be fair to put a guest into the tree house, & Malfoy would be bad enough without having to go thru that. I wish I could move out there, mum would let me use her bathroom far more readily than anyone else would let Malfoy use theirs & we could take turns preparing breakfast & getting ready for the day.

"How about I move out there, while Joelle moves into my room? If she does that Uncle Zander will go back to his room freeing the garage for Draco to use."

She thought it over for a moment before saying, "Ok. Tell everyone at dinner, for now just get your stuff out of your room & put Draco's stuff in the garage." Then she hurried off to where she had left Joelle watching the noodles, sure that she would burn the house down without supervision for much longer.

"Come along Malfoy, unless you want to be late for dinner & growled at your first day here." He looked so overwhelmed that for a second I wanted to laugh before I decided I was too mad to be amused. I huffed & went to my room to pack everything I could to take to the tree house. Stripping my bed by pulling the corners of the bottom sheet off & rolling everything up in it I started packing. Three drawers and 2 suitcases of clothes later & I was ready to go to the tree house. All the while I was building more anger at him for showing up & making me move again. I had promised my mother no more screaming at whoever came to see Aunt Lindy, but Malfoy wasn't here for that so I could yell at him with a mostly clear conscience. I shoved the blankets at him & said, "Follow me."

I went thru the house as fast as I could. I wanted to scream already and knew that if I did in the house that mum would add another rule to the growing list. I climbed up the ladder & dumped my load before looking back to see Malfoy still following me with my blankets trying to climb the ladder. "Pass them up quick before my mum sees you doing that & comes out here." He handed them up, still looking confused.

"Tell me, Malfoy, just what you think you're doing here. I'm busy enough with having to watch Bryce & Joelle without having to make sure you follow the rules or edit what you say to my family so they don't find out. Only my cousins know that I'm a witch & they hate that they aren't ones either. You can't go around screwing up everything that I've been doing for years. I just know that you'll mess something up, even if it's just when I go to visit Aunt Lindy. Did you honestly think that being here, going to muggle school, which you will have to do if you're going to stay here, and just doing whatever was going to be easy? I had almost talked my mum into letting me ask Aunt Lindy if I could go to Hogwarts, but you had to show up & give her a good reason for me to stay here. You've already messed up sleeping arrangements, though Joelle will probably love you forever for getting her away from her mum, & I'm not as mad as I would be if I would have to stay in that house one more day. Now mum's going to have to find time in her busy schedule to bring you down the the school & enroll you, god knows how she sleeps already, and then when school starts next week I'm going to be the one that will have to show you around instead of working so mum will be more likely to consider letting me talk Aunt Lindy into letting me go back again. & I think that your presence shows that we'll have Hogwarts homework too. The day is full enough & just by being here your messing it up. What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Malfoy?"

I was panting with all the words that had gotten out of me. I was glad that I had gotten everything off my chest finally, without my mum telling me to be polite, but now that I had calmed down enough to look at Draco again I couldn't help but wish I had gone easier on him. He was looking shocked & a bit scared & some third emotion I couldn't read. I felt bad, like I always did when I talked to Malfoy. He was so adorable though, looking at me with an emotion never really seen on his face before. He was quiet for a bit & when he opened his mouth to answer my question my mum called out, "Hermione! Draco! Supper's ready!"

He looked at me for a second more before saying, "We mustn't keep your mother waiting, Granger." Then it hit me that I would have to introduce Draco to my family. Gods help me keep my sanity tonight.


End file.
